


Your Lips, Skin, Touch. Rain Down Like Pouring Wisteria

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Lev and Yaku make the shower a little steamier.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 88





	Your Lips, Skin, Touch. Rain Down Like Pouring Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 21: In the shower/bathtub

Yaku hadn’t had a vacation like this in, well, never, but Lev’s family had always been well off and what better way to celebrate college graduation than to visit an island resort. All of Nekoma had gone, and each and everyone of them had pitched in as much money as they could, but Lev had covered a hefty portion of the expenses. He was just good like that. Currently the group is relaxing in the hotel’s outdoor hot tub, tucked beneath a black night of diamond stars and surrounded by hanging lights and impressive flora, bold, curling petals bright and colorful against verdant leaves. 

“Ahhhh, this is so great!” Shibayama enthuses, neck deep in the hot tub. 

“I wish you could wear clothes in the pool,” Kenma murmurs, most of his scrawny body submerged in the warm water. 

“No need to be so shy Kenmaah,” Kuroo wades through the water to slink up behind him, arms snaking around Kenma’s tiny torso. “It’s just us here,” he props his chin on Kenma’s head, “And you’ve got absolutely nothing to be ashamed of either.” Under the water, his hands train up Kenma’s bare chest, giving his nipples a playful tweak, making the smaller start with a gasp, cheeks heating up crimson. 

“Stop that Kuroo. Leave my insecure kitten alone,” Yaku chides. He is sitting, back resting against one of the jet streams. His eyes are closed, but he doesn’t have to see to detect the seductive drop in Kuroo’s voice, Kenma’s near inaudible gasp. Shibayama has grown silent, and Yaku pops a set of brown eyes open to examine the situation. Could his team go at least one hour without being hooligans? Kenma trembles in Kuroo’s embrace, Shibayama is melting into a kiss with Inuoka, and Yamamoto and Fukunaga are having a breath holding competition of all things while Kai plays judge. Yaku sighs, stifles pulling his hair.

“C’mon Yaku,” Lev whines from beside him, “We came here to have fun. Can you get out of fussy hen mode for just a moment?”

“Impossible,” Yaku shakes his head. 

“I can help with that,” Lev’s voice deepens. He leans forward, head tilted, clear blue gaze falling half-shut. An appealing image, Yaku will note, to himself and himself alone. His thoughts are temporarily jostled as Lev’s hand dips into the water, hardly making a splash as his palm comes down on Yaku’s thigh, pushing up his shorts. 

“God Lev, stop it,” Yaku bites, but doesn’t much make an effort to move Lev’s hand. At that, Lev chuckles, a puffed, floating sound that Yaku has become accustom to associating with music and his fluttering heart. He glances around, sees Shibayama melting further, sees Kenma going slack against Kuroo’s form. He turns his head back right into Lev’s kiss, whimsical and flighty, Lev’s delightfully Lev taste flooding his mouth. He pushes back, because he won’t be overwhelmed. _He_ does the overwhelming. _He_ is dominant. _He_ is powerful. So even as Lev’s hand is massaging his inner thigh, even as the other one is flitting up his spine, tipping him toward incoherency, he’ll push. He slides his tongue into Lev’s mouth, chews his bottom lip, reaches up and brushes through soft silvery hair, and with his free hand, runs his fingers along Lev’s slender chest. Lev moans, moves closer. They pull away from their third kiss. Yaku’s gaze sweeps the hot tub. Kenma’s sitting and Kuroo’s climbing on him. Shibayama is perched on the pool’s edge while Inuoka stands between his magnificent thighs. 

“You wanna go take the shower before they do?” Lev whispers in Yaku’s ear, and well, the idea is exhilarating, in many parts because Yaku knows it will tick the rest of his pals off. He kisses Lev’s neck, mumbling a “yes” into smooth pale skin. Lev clambers from the hot tub, folding his towel around him. Yaku follows, snuggling into his towel. Yamamoto spots them.

“Hell no!” he extends an accusatory finger at them, “No way are you two messing the shower before I get in it!” Then he’s crawling from the hot tub, also grabbing his towel. He hasn’t heard their conversation but he saw them clear as Kuroo’s block, and there is no way he’s putting up with this tonight. Now that everyone is aware of the commotion, everyone is interested in the idea of shower sex. Inuoka hoists Shibayama from the tub. Kuroo drags Kenma from the pool. Fukunaga and Kai get from the tub as well, both in agreement with Yamamoto. Lev and Yaku exchange a look. 

“Go,” Lev rumbles, because just one of them has to make it to the hotel suite and claim the bathroom first. Yaku nods. He dries his legs, then he’s tugging his pullover on and darting from the pool area. He’s fast, weaving through the people with ease when he arrives in the hotel lobby. He hears Kenma’s dainty footsteps behind him as he’s charging up the stairs, Yamamoto not too far behind. Kai, Lev, Fukunaga, and Kuroo aren’t a far distance away either, and Yaku knows Inuoka will catch up sooner or later. They ignore the questioning if not terrified glances they get from passersby as they advance to their suite on the third floor. Inuoka near pounces on Yaku as he ducks through the front door and Kenma just barely misses a lunge from Lev. Yaku tossses himself to the floor, somersaulting until he springs up beyond the bathroom threshold. Kenma gives a defeated exhale, plopping on his derrière, hair flopping in his face as he stuffs his hands into the sleeves of his pullover. 

“Damn you Yaku!” Yamamoto shrieks as he enters the room. 

“It’s only because you’re a libero,” Inuoka pouts. Yaku smirks, waits for Lev to enter the bathroom with him, then shuts the door behind him. They share a laugh, which doesn’t help Yaku catch his breath. 

“Great job Yaku,” Lev grins, “incredible as ever.” 

“It’s fine. I’ve got my reward right here,” Yaku returns his smile, his mischievous fingers dancing over Lev’s flaccid phallus. Lev puts his hand at the back of Yaku’s neck, guides him nearer. Yaku cranes his head up and Lev bends into their next kiss. It’s messy, passionate as the Adrenalin fades away. They share another laugh. Yaku elbows Lev’ before turning the shower faucet on. Yaku does an awkward little dance as he gets from his clothes, because he’s sweaty and a touch winded, ruining any sexual effect he might have. Lev is no better as he shuffles from his garments. Neither of them care much. The pair spend time kissing, feeling up each other’s bodies until steam is coiling into the air. The pair head into the walk-in shower, the glass door clicking shut behind them. They take turns getting wet. They don’t bother washing up. Clean up can happen afterword. Lev places the silicone based lube and condom he fetched before coming into the bathroom next to the bar of soap, then, all his attention is on Yaku. Yaku glitters with water droplets, and his hair is still a frizzed up mess, damp and slightly curled. Lev drapes his arms around Yaku’s waist, kisses his hair. He lowers himself, gliding his lips down Yaku’s neck, down his spine. Yaku shivers, breathes out Lev’s name. Lev chuckles, low and clipped, blows air over Yaku’s neck. He moves his hands down, one stroking Yaku’s erect length while the other rubs between his clenched thighs. Yaku moans, bows his head, arches his back, a flush blossoming down his skin. It’s Lev’s turn in the water again. Yaku presses against him, goes straight for Lev’s nipples, sucking and biting one while twisting the other. Lev’s sensitive there and it always drives him crazy. He tosses his head back, a shaking moan escaping fair lips. Yaku kisses his way down, kisses and kisses and kisses until he’s on his knees, dragging his tongue in swirls and caresses over Lev’s hard cock, sucking the tip. Lev twirls his fingers in Yaku’s hair, grip a bit tight as he tries not to just fuck his mouth. Yaku can’t take him very far given the size of Lev’s cock and the size of Yaku’s mouth, but his hands do the rest just fine. Lev’s making these pretty little noises, Yaku wooing him with his tongue tricks, his own moans too, prompting poor Lev to vibrate. Yaku loves that he can do this to him. 

“Yaku,” Lev whimpers as Yaku disengages, “Don’t stop.” 

“I do anymore and you’ll be too much of a mess to finish up,” there’s a radiant giggle in Yaku’s words as he raises his arm to flick Lev’s noes. It’s his turn in the water. Lev pays attention to his thighs with kisses and bites to that flush skin. Afterword he turns Yaku around so that he might get him ready. Yaku parts his lips, slides his eyes shut. It’s hard to keep his legs spread as Lev’s lubricated fingers work him loose. 

“Is that good Yaku? Is that good?” Lev warbles, excited, eager. 

“That’s good,” Yaku nods, holding back a grin that’s way too fond of Lev’s childish spirit. Lev tilts the shower head so that the spray hits the wall a little more. Yaku leans against the wall while Lev fits his condom, heart hammering. Lev grasps Yaku by his hips and raises him up, up, up until Yaku wraps his legs around his waist. Yaku twines his arms about Lev’s neck, bringing him close as Lev eases into him. Yaku inhales a gasp. He’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to Lev’s weight, hot and pulsing within him. It’s so good, good enough so that he can disregard the cold tile wall under his back. He holds light to Lev as the latter moves for his first thrust. 

The hotel had the much appreciated courtesy to provide slip mats to their showers, so Lev doesn’t have any chance of breaking his neck as he pounds Yaku into the wall. Yaku is vocal. He bites his lip or kisses Lev to hide his groans, these little obscenities that Lev’s forcing out of him. Lev is not an experienced person by any stretch of the imagination. His technique is challengeable and he’s a little bit messy, but Yaku likes it. Lev thrusting in and out of him is a wondrous sensation, and he can see Lev’s face, beautified in pleasure, through the stars that burst whenever Lev hits him, when their hips meet and Lev grunts and Yaku shudders against the wall. Lev’s muscles are tight beneath Yaku’s hands, and their kisses are short and breathless as they fight for air. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Yaku cries, because Lev’s pumping him up and he’s getting close. He’s hot, so hot, and his body is dripping with the water that rains on him, making him hotter. “Oh Lev..” he gasps. Lev keeps thrusting, but he looks at him, his hair a sheet of silver moonlight around his head from the shower spray. His crystal blue eyes are narrowed, determined, hands holding firm to Yaku’s little frame. 

“I’m close..” Yaku pants, “Really damn close!”

“I’m right behind you,” Lev breathes, heavy, quivering. Yaku cums quickly. He yelps through his convulsions, and it takes everything he has not to fall away from Lev and just crumple to the floor. Lev, as he said, is right behind Yaku. He climaxes with a moan, rhythm faltering and body hurling into a fit of shakes. He buries his face in Yaku’s shoulder. With the sudden loss of strength, the pair slide to the tile floor. It’s an uncomfortable sequence but both are far too caught up in the pleasure of their culminations to care. Lev wiggles from Yaku, trying not to make a mess as he removes his condom. The first thing Yaku does is start to wash Lev’s hair. 

“Was I good. Did ya like that Valentine?” Lev asks as his breathing slows.

“You were great,” Yaku combs his fingers through Lev’s hair, ruffling it with shampoo, “I thoroughly enjoyed that. I’d didn’t disappoint either?”

“You never disappoint Yaku,” Lev chirps.

Yaku beams and rubs Lev’s shoulder blades, ‘We should take extra long washing up too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nekoma is so much fun.   
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated.  
> Take care now <3


End file.
